thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Path of honor
Here it is dudes. the third official song i made for the lion guard: the legend of kion. this song played in episode twelve. orb of the lion. and yes, it's another duet. this time for kion and jasiri, with a tone that you may recognize. hope you enjoy. Jasiri: i'm just worried about what i'll do to the pride lands. to my friends. Kion laughs a bit Kion: yeah. that's something we both have in common now, don't we. Jasiri smiles Jasiri: i guess. Upbeat guitar music plays as kion and jasiri walk through the pride lands together Kion:(singing)being a hero is never easy, no matter how hard you try. but no matter how hard it becomes, it's escape isn't so sly. don't let it decrease your confidence, you can stop it from getting harder. the struggles of a hero, Jasiri starts to get what kion means Jasiri:(singing)helps you with the path of honor! Kion and jasiri start running through the pride lands as they pass some of the pride lands groups Kion and jasiri:(singing)it's the path of honor and it's all been told! the duties we have inside will make us bold! our new path calls us to protect our friends! it's the path of honor. the path of honor. Kion and jasiri walk through the trees of the pride lands Kion:(singing)sometimes it takes a lot. but in the end it's worth it all. Jasiri:(singing)sometimes we'll stumble and trip. but we get up after the fall. Kion:(singing)it's not all that hard to be noble. it's just a common trend. Jasiri:(singing)and you always help me see it. that's why i'm glad you're my friend! Kion and jasiri continue to run through the pride lands and some other pride land groups Kion and jasiri:(singing)it's the path of honor and it's all been told! the duties we have inside will make us bold! our new path calls us to protect our friends! it's the path of honor. Kion and jasiri jump on a rock and look over it Kion and jasiri: the path of honor. Kion and jasiri look at their reflections in the watering hole Kion:(singing)i had doubts about being a hero. Jasiri:(singing)i was skeptical about this life. Kion and jasiri continue to walk through the pride lands Kion and jasiri:(singing)we'll always get up after the fall. and in the end of it all! Kion and jasiri run up a mountain Kion and jasiri:(singing)it's the path of honor and it's all been told! Jasiri slips on a ledge and kion helps her up and they continue onward as they continue singing Kion and jasiri:(singing)the duties we have inside will make us bold! take my paw as we protect our friends! it's the path of honor. Kion and jasiri stand over the top of pride rock Kion and jasiri:(singing)the path of honor. The pride lands is shown and then kion and jasiri are seen looking at each other Kion and jasiri:(singing)path, of, honor. Jasiri hugs kion who wraps his arms around her This is so far the song that i'm most proud of to make for my series. and yes, it's based off of the rise of scar song by almost the same name, which is also my current favorite lion guard song, despite my personal dissapointments with the special. Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan